icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2009 SHA Senior Championships
This is a list of the playoff brackets from the 2009 Saskatchewan Hockey Association Senior Championships. This article coincides with the 2008-09 SHA Senior Season. Senior "AAA" Final :Lloydminster Border Kings defeated Weyburn Devils 3-games-to-none *March 14: Lloydminster - Weyburn 6:1 *March 15: Lloydminster - Weyburn 5:4 2OT *March 20: Lloydminster - Weyburn 6:1 Lloydminster advanced to the 2009 Allan Cup. Senior "A" Round One :Shellbrook Elks defeated Nipawin Knights 2-games-to-none :Tisdale Ramblers defeated Hague Royals 2-games-to-none :Leroy Braves defeated Cudworth Tricky Maroons 2-games-to-none :Wynyard Monarchs defeated Bruno T-Birds 2-games-to-1 :Dalmeny Fury defeated Kindersley Red Lions 2-games-to-none :Lumsden Monarchs defeated Rouleau Ramblers 2-games-to-none :Balgonie Bisons defeated Theodore Buffalos 2-games-to-none :Cupar Canucks defeated Montmartre Rivals 2-games-to-none :Raymore Rockets defeated Langenburg Warriors 2-games-to-1 :Bethune Bulldogs defeated Midale Mustangs 2-games-to-1 :Milestone Flyers defeated Southey Marlins 2-games-to-1 Round Two :Shellbrook Elks defeated Tisdale Ramblers 2-games-to-1 :Leroy Braves defeated Wynyard Monarchs 2-games-to-none :Paradise Hill Hawks defeated Meadow Lake Stampeders 2-games-to-1 :Dalmeny Fury defeated Prairie Outlaws 2-games-to-none :Balgonie Bisons defeated Lumsden Monarchs 2-games-to-none :Raymore Rockets defeated Cupar Canucks 2-games-to-none :Leader Flyers defeated Avonlea Arrows 2-games-to-none :Milestone Flyers defeated Bethune Bulldogs 2-games-to-1 Round Three :Shellbrook Elks defeated Leroy Braves 2-games-to-none :Dalmeny Fury defeated Paradise Hill Hawks 2-games-to-none :Balgonie Bisons defeated Raymore Rockets 2-games-to-none :Milestone Flyers defeated Leader Flyers 2-games-to-none Round Four :Shellbrook Elks defeated Dalmeny Fury 2-games-to-1 :Balgonie Bisons defeated Milestone Flyers 2-games-to-none Final :Shellbrook Elks defeated Balgonie Bisons 2-games-to-none Senior "B" Round One :Rosetown Red Wings defeated Unity Miners 8-goals-to-7 :Watrous Winterhawks defeated Biggar Nationals 17-goals-to-6 :Rosthern Wheat Kings defeated Conquest Merchants 13-goals-to-11 :Shaunavon Badgers defeated Outlook Ice Hawks 15-goals-to-4 :Assiniboia Rebels defeated Moosomin Rangers 15-goals-to-2 :Rocanville Tigers defeated Grenfell Spitfires 9-goals-to-1 :Esterhazy Flyers defeated Balcarres Broncs 9-goals-to-7 Round Two :Eston Ramblers defeated Rosetown Red Wings 10-goals-to-5 :Watrous Winterhawks defeated Rosthern Wheat Kings 9-goals-to-5 :Shaunavon Badgers defeated Assiniboia Rebels 11-goals-to-6 :Esterhazy Flyers defeated Rocanville Tigers 9-goals-to-8 Round Three :Eston Ramblers defeated Watrous Winterhawks 2-games-to-none :Shaunavon Badgers defeated Esterhazy Flyers 2-games-to-1 Final :Eston Ramblers defeated Shaunavon Badgers 2-games-to-none Senior "C" Round One :Lanigan Pirates defeated Kelvington Wheat Kings 15-goals-to-7 :Macklin Mohawks defeated Blaine Lake Imperials 12-goals-to-6 :Delisle Bruins defeated Wilkie Outlaws 11-goals-to-5 :Carlyle Cougars defeated Bredenbury Cougars 8-goals-to-5 :Wawota Flyers defeated Ogema Colts 11-goals-to-8 :Kelliher Komets defeated Oxbow Huskies 10-goals-to-8 :Redvers Rockets defeated Whitewood Orioles 13-goals-to-6 Round Two :Nokomis Chiefs defeated Wadena Wildcats 8-goals-to-7 :Loreburn 19ers defeated Lanigan Pirates 7-goals-to-5 :Kerrobert Tigers defeated Allan Flames 9-goals-to-8 :Macklin Mohawks defeated Delisle Bruins 10-goals-to-5 :Carlyle Cougars defeated Wawota Flyers 11-goals-to-10 :Redvers Rockets defeated Kelliher Komets 11-goals-to-4 :Drake Canucks defeated Strasbourg Maroons 12-goals-to-3 :Kyle Elks defeated Morse Royals 22-goals-to-3 Round Three :Loreburn 19ers defeated Nokomis Chiefs 14-goals-to-10 :Macklin Mohawks defeated Kerrobert Tigers 13-goals-to-7 :Redvers Rockets defeated Carlyle Cougars 10-goals-to-7 :Drake Canucks defeated Kyle Elks 11-goals-to-8 Round Four :Macklin Mohawks defeated Loreburn 19ers 2-games-to-none :Drake Canucks defeated Redvers Rockets 2-games-to-1 Final :Macklin Mohawks defeated Drake Canucks 2-games-to-1 Senior "D" Round One :Davidson Cyclones defeated Lake Lenore Hawks 8-goals-to-2 :Kenaston Blizzards defeated Southey Marlins "D" Squad 16-goals-to-7 Round Two :Luseland Mallards defeated Dundurn Wheatkings 12-goals-to-7 :Dinsmore Dynamos defeated Viscount-Colonsay Hitmen 17-goals-to-11 :Porcupine Plain Blues defeated St. Brieux Storm 10-goals-to-5 :Kenaston Blizzards defeated Davidson Cyclones 6-goals-to-4 :Gull Lake Greyhounds defeated Eatonia Huskies 9-goals-to-8 :Lucky Lake Lakers defeated Eastend Jets 18-goals-to-8 :Elrose Aces defeated Cabri Bulldogs 8-goals-to-4 :Central Butte Flyers defeated Holdfast Trackstoppers 7-goals-to-6 Round Three :Luseland Mallards defeated Dinsmore Dynamos 15-goals-to-9 :Porcupine Plain Blues defeated Kenaston Blizzards 8-goals-to-4 :Lucky Lake Lakers defeated Gull Lake Greyhounds 9-goals-to-5 :Central Butte Flyers defeated Elrose Aces 8-goals-to-4 Round Four :Luseland Mallards defeated Porcupine Plain Blues 2-games-to-1 :Lucky Lake Lakers defeated Central Butte Flyers 2-games-to-1 Final :Luseland Mallards defeated Lucky Lake Lakers 2-games-to-1 08-09LloBK.jpg|Lloydminster Border Kings See also *2008-09 SHA Senior Season External links *2009 Championships Category:2009 in hockey Category:Saskatachewan Senior Playoffs